Island Family
by ChocolateChipCookie26
Summary: One shot. Takes place after the Kinkaid incident. Gilligan confesses to the others what made him keep going instead of giving up. Not the best summary, but hopefully, the story's good. :)


Jonathan Kinkaid hadn't left the island, yet. He was down by the lagoon, getting ready to refill his canteen with fresh water from the waterfall. Gilligan had survived the twenty-four hours. He and his friends were all safe and sound. Except Kinkaid refused to send them back help. Kinkaid was certainly not going to jail. No sireee. Kinkaid had chosen Gilligan, because Gilligan was the fastest runner, and he wanted the fastest runner so that it would make the game much more challening. He wasn't sorry for hunting Gilligan. Wasn't sorry for anything he's ever done in his life.

Before refilling his canteen, Kinkaid decided to go for a quick swim. Ramoo was given instructions to wait in the helicopter and to not move. The Castaways on the other hand were all hugging Gilligan and kissing him, telling him how relieved they were that he was alive and well. Except for one Castaway. Jonas Grumby, AKA: The Skipper, wanted to take care of one thing before joining in the hugging and the kissing. Kinkaid needed to be taught a lesson, and Skipper was going to be the one to do it. Once Kinkaid was through with his swim, and dried off and dressed, Skipper picked up a rock, snuck up behind Kinkaid and hit him on the head with it, knocking him out.

"That'll show you to go after our little buddy, you monster!"

Ramoo was sound asleep in the helicopter, so had no idea what was going on. Skipper picked up Kinkaid's empty canteen, unzipped his pants, and proceeded to urinate into the canteen. Kinkaid would sure be in for a nice surprise once he took a drink. Oh, but Skipper wasn't finished with Kinkaid. Oh, no. Skipper then proceeded to rip all of Kinkaid's clothes from his body, leaving the unconcious man in the buff. He wrapped the canteen around Kinkaid's neck, and dragged him over to the helicopter, and bellowed, "Wake up, Ramoo!"

Ramoo jumped awake.

"Get this helicopter, and this piece of garbage out of my sight. I never want to see either of you again. Do I make myself clear?"

Ramoo was too scared to say anything when he saw the state his boss was in. Not to mention the fact that Skipper was holding Kinkaid's rifle. Ramoo nodded his head, and quickly flew off. As he was flying away, he yelled, "Crazy man! Take boss's clothes and gun!"

After making sure they were gone, Skipper went back to camp to check on his little buddy.

Gilligan was in the supply hut, getting checked out for bruises or cuts by the Professor.

"Well, no cuts or scrapes or anything. Just a little dirt. Physically, you're fine. How are you feeling?"

Gilligan shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, I guess. I'm pretty tired."

"I'll bet. You've been up twenty-four straight hours. Then again we all have, but you need the rest more than we do. Go to your hut and lie down for a while."

Gilligan nodded his head, yawned, and headed straight for his hammock. On the way there, however, he ran into Skipper, who quickly pulled him into a hug.

"Are you all right, little buddy?"

"Yes, Skipper, just tired, is all. Where were you?"

"Oh, well, I had to take care of something. Are you sure you're okay?"

Gilligan nodded his head and rubbed his tired eyes. Skipper got the message.

"We'll talk later. Go get some sleep." 

Gilligan took off to his and Skipper's hut to lay down and get some rest. Skipper decided to have a talk with the Professor.

"Any physical harm, Professor?"

"None, Skipper. He's exhausted, though. Chances are he'll have nightmares over this incident. He might not even be the same cheerful boy that we all know and love. Loud noises could set him off, anything. When he goofs up, Skipper, you'll have to be patient with him. Don't yell at him or hit him with your hat."

The others were told to go easy on Gilligan as well, and to be patient with him no matter what. Gilligan always wore his heart on his sleeve, so they would be able to tell if he was really all right or not.

Gilligan slept for like six hours before getting up, and going to get dinner. Luckily, his nap had been dreamless, but that didn't mean there wouldn't be nightmares in the future. Gilligan was starving, though. All that running, and no food for twenty-four hours.

Mr. and Mrs. Howell insisted that he sit between them during dinner. Mary Ann baked him a coconut cream pie, his favorite dessert. For dinner, they had lobster that both the Skipper and Professor got, some papaya that Ginger cut up, and a bottle of wine. The meal was very good. The others noticed that Gilligan didn't lose his appetite, which was good.

Everyone told him that the coconut cream pie was just for him, and he could have it all. He did. He was still very quiet, though, which was unlike Gilligan. Gilligan still had his appetite, but he was hardly talking. He would only answer if spoken to.

"Hey, I have an idea," Professor spoke up.

"You always have an idea," Mr. Howell said, rolling his eyes.

Professor just ignored him. "Tonight, instead of sleeping in our huts, why don't we build a fire, get our blankets and pillows, and just sleep out here tonight? We can talk about different things, tell jokes, tell stories. It might be fun."

Everyone agreed, and as soon as Mary Ann and Ginger did the dishes, they all got everything ready for their little camp out.

Mr. and Mrs. Howell put their blankets and pillows next to each other, and sat down. Everyone who had pajamas was wearing them. Instead of being wrapped up in one of her usual blankets, Professor gave her one of his shirts to wear. He had given Mary Ann the one that she was wearing, and decided to give Ginger another one. Mrs. Howell was wearing her white pajamas, with the pink fluffy slippers, and Mr. Howell had on his pajamas, his funny looking hat that he slept in, his blue robe, and was holding his teddy bear.

No one wanted to pressure Gilligan to talk about what happened, and knew that he would talk when he was ready.

After about an hour of talking, Gilligan decided to speak.

"I'm ready."

They all looked at him.

"Ready for what, little buddy?"

"To talk about what happened with Kinkaid."

Everyone huddled around Gilligan protectively, ready to hear what he had to say, and not saying anything themselves until he was finished.

"I was scared. More scared than the time we sailed through that storm that shipwrecked us. More scared than when headhunters arrived on the island. More than anything. Death is my biggest fear. I mean, if I had to die to save someone, I would in a heartbeat, but that doesn't mean it's still not my biggest fear. Well, that and spiders. Anyway, thinking about all of you is what helped me. I'd probably have given up if I didn't know that you were all pulling for me. You're my best friends, and I just had to keep fighting for all of you. I'm still shaken up about what happened. I'll probably have bad dreams for a while, but I'll be okay."

At these words, all of his friends hugged him and kissed him. Mr. Howell handed Gilligan Teddy, and told him to sleep with him until he got over his bad dreams. Mary Ann put a gentle hand on his arm.

"Gilligan, I was so worried about you. I knew that you would make it, but I was still worried. I don't know what I would do if something bad were to happen to you. I-I love you."

Gilligan's eyes widened at this. Did she mean it? Did she love him like a sister would love a brother? Just a good friend?

"I love you, too, Mary Ann. But not like a sister or anything."

"I don't love you like a brother, Gilligan. I love you romantically. I've known it from the first."

Gilligan smiled, and blushed, looking away. They all stayed up and talked a little bit more, until they saw that Gilligan had fallen asleep.

Luckily, Gilligan didn't have any nightmares. His dreams were good ones. Thanks to the love and support he got from the others, he knew that everything would be all right.

THE END


End file.
